Diaries of the Upper Eastsiders
by xoKayla17xo
Summary: Who knew Upper Eastsiders kept diaries well now Gossip Girl does what happens when she reveals everyone secrets from their diaries? Drama of course so who got the diaries to Gossip Girl only one way to find out read and review. Couples-BxC, SxD, JxN, VxOC
1. Trailer

**Authors note- So this is the opening for the story or trailer or whatever so send me at least 5 reviews and I'll add a new chapter.**

****

* * *

TRAILER- DIARIES OF THE UPPER EASTSIDERS

**This is Gossip Girl and boy do I have news for you I have uncovered the diaries of our favorite upper Eastsiders and over the next few weeks as I update you on there activites I'll also bring you samples of there diaries prepare for hearts and bones to be broken here's a sneak peek"  
XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

What happens when Gossip Girl discovers our favorite UpperEastsiders Diaries?  
_(shows people getting messages from Gossip Girl and looking shocked)_

**Drama for sure  
**_(Shows fights breaking out and people going to the hospital)_

**Come on this is is the Upper East side  
**_(shows Blair and Serena watching a fight)_

**Who will have a heartfelt reunion  
**_(shows an unseen couple hugging)_

**And who will have there heart broken?  
**_(shows a couple arguing)_

**One things for sure  
**(shows more scenes from the story)

**Nothing will ever be the same again!  
**_(shows people crying and others laughing)_

**Time to decide who can trust  
**_(shows students taking different sides)_

**And the search for the person who did this is on  
**_(shows people looking to find out who gave Gossip Girl the diaries)_

**Prepare for the DRAMA  
**(shows everyone arguing and fights breaking out)

**Cause it's time to meet Gossip Girl  
**(shows everyone pointing and staring at someone)

**Starring-**

_Blake Lively as Serena Van der Woodsen  
(shows Serena talking to Blair)_

Leighton Meester as Blair Wordof  
(shows Blair talking to Serena)

Chase Crawford as Nate Archibald  
(shows Nate and Chuck fighting)

Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass  
(shows Chuck and Nate yelling at each other)

Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey  
(shows Jenny and Nate hugging)

Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey  
(shows Dan and Serena dancing)

Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey  
(shows him and Lily thinking about each other)

Kelly Rutherford as Lily Van Der Woodsen  
(shows her writing in a journal)

Jessica Szhor as Vanessa Abrams  
(shows Vanessa getting jealous of Jenny and Nate)

AND STARRING

Kristen Bell as GOSSIP GIRL  
(shows Gossip Girl finally revealing herself)

Diaries Of the UpperEastsiders

COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!!

* * *

Authors note- What do you think 5 reviews and I will update the story!!  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	2. Surprise Delivery

**Author's Note- Hey Peeps what's up OK so here is the 2nd chapter of Diaries Of the Upper Eastsiders so enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 2- Surprise delivery**

**Gossip Girl's POV-**I was sitting at my desk texting my spies to see what everybody's favorite Upper Eastsiders were up to so I could inform evryone else in the world just then I recieved a texts from my spies.

**Gossipluver- Hey GG spied S and B shopping on 5th avenue only thing for now g2g.  
Spierboy- Spotted Chuck and Nate playing golf and that's it pretty boring outtie.  
Spoilergurl- Saw Jenny hanging out in the park with Serena's brother all for now peaceout.**"Just great" I yelled as I threw my phone at the wall not caring if it damged it or not what was I gonna do now my best spies had gotten nothing for me since when did the Upper Easiders get so boring. Quickly I picked my phone up off the floor and dialed Spoilergurl's cell. She picked up after the 2nd ring.

"Hey" I said when she picked up the phone.  
"Oh hey what's up" she asked.  
"Listen are you sure that nothing good is happening" I asked.  
"Nothing I've seen the others didn't see anything" she asked.

"No they found just random basic stuff what am I going to do I need stuff for my new collumn" I asked.  
"I don't know listen I'll keep a close eye and let you know if I see or hear anything" She said and hung up.

Just then there was a knock on my door.  
"OMG that better not be my landlord I can't handle that freaky unibrowed freak right now" I thought to myself as I opened the door.  
"There's noone here great just what I need a prankster" I said and then I looked down and saw a box sitting there so I picked it up.

When I got in I opened the box and found a note at the top the note read

_Dear Gossip Girl,  
You may have noticed that I have not reveled who I am because the information that I have sent you is very intense and I do not wish for the people who this to look for me. Inside this box are copies of the Upper Eastsiders diaries that I have gotten from my spies I will send you more copies as they write more in their diaries.  
XOXO, Secretspy1_"OMG" I said not believing what I had just read this was great I quickly dug down into the box and found the copies they were perfect I skimmed the copies and pulled out my cell phone and texted my spies to get them over to my house for a meeting. This was so lucky my luck had just changed for the best.

"Yeah Gossip Girl your awesome" I said to myself as I sat down and started to type up my collumn since it was out in 2 days.

* * *

Authors note- So what do you think I know the chapter was short I promise the next one will be longer 5 more reviews till next chapter. Alos let me know what couples you want.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	3. OMG!

**Authors Note- Hey what's up since you liked the last chapter here is the next one and I just wanna apologize in advance that I might not update very fast** **but I have 2 other stories going on right now too just so you know. OK anyways enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3- OMG!!**

**Blair's POV-**

I saw him sitting there staring at me through the door when I looked up he turned away I would get up and walk to the door and open it only to see he was gone and then I would cry knowing that I had lost my one true love. Sure that was horrible but what made it worse was the guy in the dream.

"Beep, Beep" I heard my alarm clock go off and wake me up from my dream.  
"Thank the lord that it was only a dream" I said to myself as I got up and looked for something to wear.

I finally decided on a blue Chanel dress with silver slingback Jimmy Choo heels, my Gucci bag and of course my silver Diane Von Furstenburg sweater. I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs.

"Hey mom" I said as I walked past my mom working on another one of her designs.  
"Hello, sweetie listen could you do me a favor after school go by Drew's studio and pick up some fabric for me" she said.  
"Sure what kind" I asked.  
"It's in a package already just tell them it's for me they'll know" she replied.

"OK well I'll see you later" I said as I headed outside to catch a cab.  
"Blair" I heard somebody yell and I saw my best friend Serena standing by a car waving me over.  
"Hey" I said

"You like the car" she asked.  
"Yeah who's is it" I asked.  
"My mom's she's outta of town so she let me borrow it come on" she said.  
"You do realize we are in New York and we're gonna get stuck in traffic right" I asked.

"Oh come on it's one day what's the big deal" Serena asked.  
"Fine" I said as I walked over to the car.  
"Hey Blair" I heard a voice say from inside the car.  
"Oh no I'm not going in the car with him" I said as I stepped back because sitting in the car was none other then Chuck Bass.

"Blair please this was a condition I had to make to get the car I promised my mom I would drive him don't leave me stuck with him all the way to school" Serena begged.  
"Fine only because your my best friend and I feel bad for you" I said as I got in the car.  
"Well look who decided to join us" Chuck said.  
"OK listen I have a great idea for you shut up or every time you say something that annoys me I'm gonna slap you" I said.

"Is that a threat or a promise" he asked.  
"Serena" I said.  
"Go ahead" she said as I slapped him upside the head.  
"OW" Chuck yelled.

"Aw did that hurt I told you to shut up" I said.  
Then I turned to my iphone to check out Gossip Girl's new news.

"OMG!!" I yelled as I read.  
"What you found a zit" Chuck said.  
"Shut up Serena check out Gossip Girl" I said.  
"UM Blair I'm kinda driving right now" she said.

"Fine I'll read it too you" I said.

_ Gossip Girls message-_

Hey Gossip Girl here and do I have the biggest scoop of the year for you this scoop is so big that it's gonna take more than one column to tell you about it so over the next few weeks you will get a look at the real Upper EastSiders lives from there point of view because thanks to a certain source I have a few of our favorite Upper Eastsiders diaries so if I was them I would be checking to make sure no major secrets were written down.  
XOXO, Gossip Girl

"Wow" Serena said.  
"I know" I said as I sunk back in my seat.  
"Prepare for the drama" Chuck said.  
And for the first time in a long time I had to agree with him.

* * *

Authors Note- OK so what did you think? 5 more reviews till next chapter. Next chapter is gonna be kinda about Jenny, Nate and Vannessa.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	4. Secret spy!

**Chapter 4- Secret Spy!!**

Blaire's POV-

By the time that we had arrived at school everyone who was anyone knew about Gossip Girl's latest blog. Everyone was going around asking everyone if they knew.

"OMG Blair" my friends Christina and Kelly yelled to me.  
"So I'm guessing you guys heard too" I asked.  
"Yeah I can't believe it" Christina said.  
"Me either" I said.

"Hey Serena" they greeted my bff.  
"What took you so long" I asked.  
"Oh, well your best friend Chuck decided that it would be fun to hide the keys from me so I've been fighting him for the keys" Serena replied.  
"So that's where the blood came from" I said as I pointed at her white shirt.

"What" Serena yelled quickly searching her shirt for the stain.  
"Just kidding come on were gonna be late" I said.  
"You know your just hilarious" Serena commented.  
"Well you kinda deserved it after you made me ride in the car with Chuck" I replied.

"It's not my fault my mom wants us to have more of a sibling bond" Serena said.  
"Your kidding right your mom doesn't even talk to her sister" I said.  
"I know but she says it will be a good thing" Serena said.  
"Seriously you want me to come talk to her I mean maybe she'll listen to me" I said.

"I doubt it even though she loves to get your opinion but then she'll say that just because Blair does something doesn't mean you have to" Serena said.  
"Really my mom just says as long as you don't get arrested or shot..." I said.  
"Yeah well it isn't like she has a lot of time to worry about what your doing she's working on her fall collection right" Serena asked.  
"Yeah that's the bright side, but listen tommorrow if I catch a ride with you can be ditch Chuck" I asked.

"Yeah totally" Serena answered.  
"So how did the whole ride with those two work out" Christina asked Serena.  
"Oh you know great if you like having World War III in the back of your car" Serena said.  
"That bad" Kelly asked.

"Well it is Blair" Serena replied.  
"Ha,ha I assure you I was completly civil" I said.  
"Well as civil as you can be" Serena said.  
"Yeah whatever I'll see you at lunch" I said as I waved to my friends as I headed to math class.

**No One's POV-**"So Serena on a scale of one to ten how much are Blair and Chuck still into eachother" Kelly asked.  
"100" Serena replied.  
"I wish there was a way to get them toghter" Christina sighed.  
"Me too I hate seeing them pretending to hate eachother I see right through it, ok well I'll see you guys later" Serena said as each girl went to her own class.

**Maybe S and the others can't get B back with her ex but little do they know that Gossip Girl has a secret spy and soon all secrets will be revealed  
XOXO, Gossip Girl**

* * *

Authors Note- what did you think 5 more reviews till next chapter!!  
xoxo, PerfectAngelKK1880


	5. Partners

**Chapter 5- Partners**

* * *

Blair's POV-

I came out of math class looking for Serena so I could get her to be my partner on the senior project, unfortunately she was no where to be found.  
"Well, well look who it is" I heard a voice behind me say.  
"Chuck how nice to see you, again" I said sarcastically to my former beau.

"Listen I know we've had are difficulties" Chuck said.  
"Difficulties, you left me" I said.  
"And I feel bad about it, but why can't we let the past be the past" he questioned.  
"Let the past, be the past" I asked "Ok what do you want"

"A partner for the senior project, and I was hoping you would do it" he said.  
"Sorry, the spot's filled by Serena" I said no way I was gonna get stuck with Chuck Bass.  
"I doubt it Serena and Dan partnered up in science class" he replied.  
"That trader well then I 'll partner up with Christina or Kelly" I replied.

"Too late they partnered up, and before you ask Nate partnered up with Jenny" he said.  
"So there are a lot more people in this school" I said.  
"That like you or you like enough to help you" he asked.  
"Point, but I'll find somebody" I said.

"Ms. Waldorf and Mr. Bass can I see you both in here for a minute" Mrs. Allen our science teacher asked.  
"Can I help you" I asked as we stepped into the room.  
"Yes, actually as I'm sure you know the science project is worth 75% of yur grade" Mrs. Allen said.  
"Yes, I know but I don't see why your telling me this I always turn in my assignements" I said.

"I know you do, however Mr. Bass out of the 40 assignments over this semester I have gave you have only turned in 13" she told him.  
"Well, I was not aware" he replied.  
"Since, this project is worth 75% of your grade and I do not wish to have you in my class next year I hope you will take this project serious" she said.  
"I swear to you I will" Chuck replied with a slight touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, I know you will because I have choosen a partner for you" she replied "That's where you come in Ms. Waldorf"  
"Excuse me" I asked.  
"You will be Mr. Bass's partner on the project" she explained.

"WHAT" I yelled "I mean why" I asked after realizing what I had done.  
"Your my best student and I heard you in the hall say you don't have a partner" Mrs. Allen.  
"But, why would I want to do this" I asked.  
"Because you'll be helping a fellow student, and if you don't and I get Mr. Bass in my class next year, you'll be back in here too" she threatned.

"OK, I'll be his partner" I said.  
"Great, Ms. Waldorf and Mr. Bass I look forward to seeing your project" Mrs. Allen said as she dismissed us.

"OK, Chuck here's the deal I'll be your partner and help you pass, but after this you leave me alone forever" I said.  
"So I'll see you around five" he asked.  
"Yeah" I said as I turned around and headed down the hall.

* * *

Authors Note- What did you think? 5 more reviews till next chapter! If you have any suggestions or ideas on the story let me know.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	6. Hate Love

**Chapter 6- Hate = Love**

Blair's POV-

"SERENA" I yelled as I walked up to my best friend who was having lunch with her boyfriend Dan.  
"Hey Blair" she said as I sat down beside her.  
"I can't believe you" I said.  
"For what, I mean I know you hate this shirt but" she said.

"Not for that you totally ditched me on the science project, for Dan Humphrey no less" I cried.  
"Blair, geez chill out" she said.  
"I will not chill out" I replied.  
"Just partner up with Christina or Kelly" she said.

"They are partnered up toghter" I replied.  
"What about Nate" she asked.  
"He partnered up with that loser Jenny" I answered.

"Um, that's my sister" Dan said.  
"So" I said.  
"Blair, look we'll find you a partner" Serena said.  
"I already have one" I replied.

"Then why are you complaining" she asked.  
"Because my partner is CHUCK BASS" I answered.  
"Oh, no" she said.  
"Yeah, so I'll see you later today when I come over to work on the project" I said as I turned on my heel and walked away.

* * *

**Later that day- Serena's House

* * *

**  
Blair's POV-

"Hey, Serena" I said as I stepped in the door to my best friend's house.  
"Hey, look Blair I'm sorry about leaving you stuck with Chuck" she said.  
"Look, it's not completely your fault the teacher paired us up cause of how bad Chuck's grades are" I replied.  
"Yeah, and you are the best student" she said.

"Well, anyways where is the beast" I asked.  
"In the den, waiting for his beauty" Serena joked.  
"Oh, ha,ha" I said "Tell Dumpty Humphrey I say hey"  
"Don't be bitter, Blair even if you do hate Chuck" Serena said as she walked out the door.

_"If only i really did hate him as much as I pretend I do, but who am I kidding I'm completely, obsessively in love with Chuck Bass" _I thought to myself as I walked into the den to see the guy I "hated" but the truth was to me hate=LOVE.

* * *

**Author's Note- What did you think? I know it was short the next chapter will be longer I promise!!! 5 more reviews till next chapter.**  
**XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880**


End file.
